


a little jade

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: AU, F/M, Sequel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat, seolah-olah terjadi dengan natural; pernikahan itu, dan kehidupan setelahnya.(Atau, sekelumit cerita Minho dan Krystal setelah beberapa tahun.)





	1. d-day

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

**several years later ....**

Krystal berhenti di tengah-tengah keramaian. Koper besar berdiri di sampingnya. Matanya mencari-cari di keramaian, sembari mengalihkan perhatian sesekali ke layar ponselnya, menonaktifkan mode pesawat dan menggulirkan kontak. Orang-orang melewatinya, seorang anak menabrak kopernya, seseorang yang bicara keras lewat telepon berlalu di sampingnya, tetapi ia tak berniat untuk beranjak. Ia menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya, menunggu jawaban, tetapi tak kunjung ada.

Ia mendesah sedikit kecewa, lantas menyeret lagi kopernya ke tepian.

Baru saja ia beranjak, bahunya ditepuk, dan refleksnya yang selalu waspada membuatnya menarik tangan itu dengan keras, dan—

“—Astaga, Minho-oppa, maaf!” Buru-buru ia menarik tangan itu, wajahnya penuh rasa bersalah, dan ganti memeluk lelaki itu.

Minho cuma tertawa di pelukannya, mengelus-elus punggungnya pelan. “Maaf, bikin kaget.”

Krystal melepaskan pelukan itu, tetapi tangan Minho masih berada di pinggangnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Minho. “Baru potong rambut, ya?” ia menyisir pelan bagian yang pendek pada sisi samping kepala Minho. “Rapi sekali.”

“Karena aku yakin kau tidak suka rambutku berantakan di hari spesial kita.”

Mereka mulai berjalan bersama. “Bagaimana, semua lancar-lancar saja?”

“Perwakilan _wedding organizer_ menemuiku kemarin siang. Dia cuma memastikan sekali lagi soal _venue_. Aku diajak ke sana untuk survei sebelum acara, tapi tidak bisa, ada rapat. Kuserahkan semuanya pada mereka saja.”

Krystal mengangguk-angguk. “Tadi malam penata riasku juga menelepon. Dia akhirnya menemukan bunga yang tepat untuk mahkotaku ... padahal aku oke-oke saja jika dia menggantinya dengan tiara atau cuma memakai bunga yang ada.”

“Bunga apa, sih, yang kaucari?”

“Cuma _baby’s breath _warna merah jambu. Stok kosong di mana-mana.”

“Dan, bagaimana pertemuan di Paris?”

“Aku berhasil memasukkan nama yayasan di daftar yang mereka perhitungkan.” Krystal nyengir. “Jadi, nanti saat ada konvensi atau acara terbaru yang berhubungan pengembangan energi berkelanjutan, murid-muridku bisa dapat undangan untuk menghadiri. Untung-untung jika berhasil dapat slot untuk pameran.”

“Keren.” Minho mengacak lembut rambut Krystal. “Sekarang, lupakan dulu soal pekerjaan. Aku sudah ambil cuti, dan kita punya dua hari ini untuk kita sendiri.”

“Sori, tapi besok, aku akan _me time_.” Krystal mencubit hidung Minho. “Aku akan seharian di salon, perawatan, spa, dan lain-lainnya.” Ia tertawa kecil seakan-akan menang. “Dan sehari sebelum pernikahan, pengantin pria tidak boleh melihat pengantin wanitanya.”

Minho balas melakukan hal yang sama pada hidung Krystal. “Mitos dari mana itu?” Dia pura-pura kesal sambil mendengkus. “Pantas saja Jinri bilang,_ Krystal akan jadi milikku sehari sebelum kau, oppa_.”

“Kau bisa mengadakan _bachelor party_ sesukamu. Taemin-oppa pasti akan senang.”

“—Dan Jonghyun-hyung akan mengerjaiku habis-habisan. Itu sudah pasti. Aku tidak ingin acara seperti itu. Lebih baik aku tidur saja seharian.”

Krystal tergelak. “Kupikir kau sudah berhenti dari kebiasaan itu.”

“Ada waktu-waktu saat aku cuma ingin melampiaskan hobi lamaku.”

“Asal jangan kau ketiduran sampai hari-H, oke?”

Mereka sama-sama tertawa.

* * *

“Lensa kontaknya bagaimana?”

“Cokelat cocok sekali untuk matamu. Ah, padahal sebenarnya aku mau membawakan yang abu-abu.”

Krystal tertawa kecil. “Nanti Minho-oppa salah fokus saat menatap mataku.”

“Dan ciumannya jadi tidak romantis, begitu?” Jinri ikut-ikutan tertawa. Lantas dia menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping Krystal. Mengamati riasan wajahnya dari jarak dekat, sesekali mengernyit tetapi sesekali pula mengangguk, kemudian bajunya, sesekali mengambil foto sambil nyengir.

“Apa kau akan mengirimkan foto itu pada Minho-oppa?”

“Tentu saja.” Jinri mengetik dengan cepat. “Tapi tenang, wajahmu kututupi.” Jinri dengan bangga menekan tombol ‘kirim’. “Mungkin dia tidak sedang memegang ponselnya, eh—” Mata Jinri membelalak sebentar melihat balasan yang begitu cepat itu, tetapi sejurus kemudian tawanya meledak. “Jonghyun-oppa dan Kibum-oppa yang memegang ponselnya!” Dia pun memamerkan swafoto Jonghyun dan Kibum dari jarak sangat dekat, lalu mereka menambah kata-kata, _pengantin prianya sedang gugup _dan sederet emoji tertawa.

Krystal menahan tawanya karena si penata rias masih membenarkan tatanan rambutnya, dengan sebagian rambut diikat rendah di belakang, seperti gambaran gadis-gadis pada cerita dongeng.

Jinri pun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, memandang Krystal sekali lagi yang diminta berdiri oleh penata riasnya, dan hanya tinggal memasang mahkota bunganya. “Jika aku jadi kakakku, aku akan jadi lebih gugup melihatmu seperti ini.”

“Dia sudah melihatku sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, setiap hari, sejak aku sekolah, menjadi sekretarisnya, menginap di rumah kalian berkali-kali, kupikir tidak ada hal yang membuatnya terkejut lagi.”

“Selalu ada hal yang menjadi kejutan dari orang yang dicintai, dan aku mengerti itu.” Jinri mengangguk-angguk. “Sekarang, ayo selfie dulu sebelum kau sepenuhnya jadi milik kakakku dan aku harus minta izin padanya dulu jika ingin menculikmu.” Jinri pun mengarahkan kamera ke hadapan mereka berdua. Krystal memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Jinri kemudian memotret Krystal sendiri, dan minta tolong pada si penata rias untuk memotret mereka berdua dari jarak yang agak jauh. Gaun mereka sama-sama putih, tetapi Krystal memakai lebih banyak _tulle_ pada bagian bawah gaunnya. Mahkotanya dari bunga mawar, peony, dan bunga-bunga putih lainnya, sedikit dedaunan hijau tua, dan sedikit warna merah jambu dari _baby’s breath_ yang dililitkan di sekeliling mahkota.

* * *

Ia dan Minho sudah membuat perjanjian rahasia, karena mereka menyimpan hal-hal spesial hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Ketika para hadirin sudah antusias, bersiul-siul, bahkan sebagian mengarahkan kamera pada mereka berdua saat si pengantin pria diperbolehkan mencium si pengantin wanita, semua orang telah mengharapkan ciuman di bibir. Minho sudah mendekat, begitu dekat, Krystal berusaha keras menahan tawanya, tetapi akhirnya lelaki itu mengubah arah menjadi mencium keningnya saja.

Penonton bersorak kecewa, Krystal dan Minho memandang ke arah mereka semua dengan tatapan kemenangan dan tawa kecil.

Mereka membuat pesta privat di sebuah taman, dan hanya mengundang seratus tamu. Persiapan dilakukan serba mendadak, dalam waktu yang sangat sempit. Krystal bahkan masih bepergian di seminggu sebelum pernikahan karena jadwal yayasannya telah ditetapkan sejak dua bulan lalu. Minho sendiri masih bolak-balik Seoul-Hong Kong di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Orangtua Krystal dan Jessica pun baru tiba satu hari sebelumnya. Semua diadakan dengan cepat, seolah-olah impulsif, karena lamaran Minho pun terjadi di saat yang begitu mendadak, saat mereka bertemu untuk makan siang di ruang kerja Minho di kantor. _Kita tidak sedang menunggu apapun lagi_, begitu kata Minho, dan Krystal pun sudah secara harfiah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya sejak lama, maka upacara pernikahan hanyalah menjadi sebuah seremoni untuk legalitas, karena semua orang pun sudah tahu, katanya.

Namun, semua yang serba mendadak dan terjadi dengan cepat itu tak juga mengurangi keindahan hari itu. Krystal mengundang semua teman-teman dekatnya, dan ia mendekati mereka semua dari meja ke meja saat jamuan makan pada petang harinya, memeluk mereka satu per satu.

Ketika ia memeluk Yuri, perempuan itu menahannya begitu lama.

“Aku tahu hari ini akan datang, sejak dulu,” katanya, dengan senyum semringah yang benar-benar ingin membuat Krystal menangis. Sudah begitu lama sejak hal-hal yang krusial terjadi antara dirinya, Yuri dan Minho, dan ketika melihat ke belakang lagi pada rangkaian hal-hal tersebut, Krystal sadar sudah betapa jauh dirinya berjalan. “Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi padamu, Krystal, selain aku berbahagia untukmu.”

Krystal memeluk Yuri sekali lagi. Di belakangnya, Minho tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

“Aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal yang terbaik, Minho-ya. Jaga Krystal, oke?”

Krystal mengeratkan pelukannya.

* * *

Pesta itu bertema putih dan hijau, serta sedikit merah jambu. Seluruh bunga adalah kontribusi Krystal sendiri. Teman-teman Krystal meminta sebagian dari bebungaan dekorasi untuk mereka, dan Krystal yang mengobrol dengan teman-teman dekatnya sering sekali diusik dengan kalimat-kalimat izin, _aku minta bunganya satu tangkai saja ya? _

“... Kalian tidak punya acara bulan madu?” Sunyoung menyambung kembali ceritanya yang putus di tengah jalan gara-gara masalah bunga itu. “Masa?”

“Setidaknya dalam waktu dekat.” Minho, yang berdiri di belakang Krystal yang sedang duduk menepuk-nepuk pundak Krystal, lalu memijat-mijatnya. “Sibuk sekali. Jadwal pekerjaan kami tidak bisa ditolerir.”

“Jadi pada intinya, acara pernikahan ini seperti selingan saja, teman-teman,” Sunyoung menoleh pada teman-temannya.

“Yee, memangnya kalau kami langsung berangkat bulan madu, kalian mau ikut juga, begitu?”

Sunyoung tergelak sambil memukul ringan lengan Krystal. “Lantas, agenda kalian setelah ini apa? Selain bekerja, tentu saja. Aku bosan mendengarnya!”

Krystal berpandangan dengan Minho, kemudian pada Sunyoung lagi. “Pindah-pindah, sepertinya. Apartemen Minho-oppa sudah kosong sejak lama, dan kami rasa ini waktu yang tepat.”

“Tuh, benar, ‘kan, dia akan menculik Krystal dariku!” Jinri menyahut dari seberang meja, kue masih berada di dalam mulutnya, yang disambut gelak tawa oleh yang lain.

Saat tawa itu menenggelamkan lingkaran kecil itu, Krystal mendongak lagi pada Minho, mereka menukar senyum, dan sama-sama mengerti bahwa meskipun kesempatan ini adalah momen kecil di tengah-tengah kesibukan yang menghantui, mereka akan menikmati ini seakan-akan mereka memilikinya selamanya.


	2. handle

“Dasiku yang warna biru di mana?” Minho mengancingkan pergelangan tangan kemejanya dengan terburu-buru sambil berlalu di hadapan Krystal yang sedang mengorek-ngorek isi tas tangannya.

“Aku kehilangan _power bank_—di mana?” Krystal bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian membuka kotak yang belum selesai dibongkar di dekat meja riasnya. Lantas ia berhenti sebentar di depan cermin. “Aku belum pakai lipstik ...,” ia bicara sendiri, kemudian fokusnya pun beralih dan ia segera duduk di meja riasnya, mengambil lipstik secara acak dari atas meja, mengaplikasikannya dengan terburu-buru dan membiarkan Minho membuka-buka pintu lemari dengan berisik. Mendelik sebentar pada pria itu, barulah ia ingat Minho sedang mencari sesuatu.

“Jika tidak ada, pakai yang merah saja dulu. Kalau tidak salah di pintu nomor tiga.”

“Tapi jasku hari ini warna biru,” jawab Minho, menuju pintu yang Krystal maksud.

“Orang-orang akan memaklumi, kita baru pindah-pindah.” Krystal berdiri, mengamati dirinya sendiri sesaat. “Ikat pinggangku di mana, ya?” Bergegas ia menuju _walk-in-closet_-nya, tempat penyimpanan untuk tas, sepatu, beberapa gaun pentingnya, dan aksesoris-aksesoris lain. Ia mengamati rak kecil untuk aksesoris yang belum tertata rapi, akhirnya menemukan yang ia cari di rak nomor dua. “Duh, sepatuku yang ini kenapa cuma yang kiri ... mana yang kanan—oh, ini dia! Astaga, Sayang, dasi birumu di sini!” Krystal mengambil dasi dari kumpulannya di dalam koper yang berada di samping lemari sepatunya, yang rupanya tersesat sampai ke sini.

Minho memasuki ruangan kecil itu, segera melepaskan dasi merah yang sudah terpasang rapi di lehernya. Krystal melempar dasi merah itu sembarangan ke arah koper tempat ia menemukan yang biru, dan dengan cekatan ia membantu memasangkan dasi biru itu.

“Sepatumu sudah ketemu?”

Krystal mengedikkan dagu ke arah sepasang sepatu hak tinggi berwarna abu-abu yang ia taruh di dekat tas tangan yang akan ia bawa.

“Kau pakai _power bank_-ku saja hari ini. Ada di dalam mobil kalau tidak salah.”

“_Kalau tidak salah_.” Krystal menepuk-nepuk dasi kreasinya sebelum memungut tas dan sepatunya, lalu berjalan cepat bersama Minho untuk keluar dari sana. “Kalau tidak ada, ya sudah, nanti saja. Aku pusing dengan barang-barang ini. Nanti malam ajak Jinri dan yang lain saja ke sini, ya, bantu beres-beres. Cuti cuma dua hari ya begini jadinya.”

“Kita belum sarapan!” Krystal hampir berhenti di ambang pintu kamar mereka.

“Pesan di _drive-thru _saja.”

“Nanti siang aku akan panggilkan katering makanan sehat juga ke kantormu.” Krystal mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari kontak katering yang ia maksud sebelum melupakannya. “Kita makan sembarangan beberapa hari belakangan.”

Minho meraih kunci mobilnya. “Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?”

Krystal membuka lagi tasnya, mengamati isinya sekilas sembari bergumam, _dompet kartu, HP di tanganku, tablet_, “Sepertinya sudah. Oke, kita sudah terlambat lima menit.”

“Kurasa semua orang di seluruh dunia selalu maklum dengan dalih ‘pengantin baru’.”

Krystal pura-pura kesal dengan mendengkus.

Minho berusaha mengendarai mobil dengan hati-hati, walaupun masih terasa sedikit tergesa-gesa, dan ia mengumpat lebih sering daripada biasanya, terutama di antrean _drive-thru_ yang cukup panjang.

Dia mengantar Krystal lebih dahulu ke kantor yayasannya. Krystal berpamitan dengan mencium pipinya sebelum keluar dari mobil.

“Ah, Sayang, aku hampir lupa,” Minho memanggil Krystal yang sudah berlari kecil menuju pintu utama. Perempuan itu berbalik lagi.

“Kenapa?”

“Hari ini, manajer bidang hukum dan pemasaranmu, Cho Gaeun, akan datang. Hari ini hari pertamanya bekerja. Aku dikabari tadi malam.”

“Oh, baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya. _Bye_, Sayang,” ia melambaikan tangan sekali lagi sebelum berlari menuju gedung kantornya. Minho pun bergegas untuk pergi ke kantornya sendiri.

* * *

Krystal menaruh tasnya ke atas meja dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Sembari menyalakan komputernya, ia mengamati _monthly planner_ pada tablet yang telah ia taruh di samping komputer. Matanya melekat pada kata ‘laporan’. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, sadar belum membuat laporan pertemuannya di Paris sebelum ini, karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pernikahan. Laporan itu harusnya ditampilkan di hadapan para donatur dan pemangku kepentingan—yang juga kolega-kolega Minho—sebagai bukti pertanggung jawaban.

Ia sekarang membawahi sebuah yayasan pendidikan, yang sebenarnya bukanlah organisasi profit, tetapi yayasan tersebut berada di bawah lingkup organisasi yang lebih besar lagi: jaringan perusahaan keluarga Choi. Yayasan tersebut adalah salah satu bentuk _corporate social responsibility_ dari korporasi Choi. Krystal menaruh minat yang besar pada pendidikan, sehingga ayah Minho merasa tempat ini adalah yang paling cocok untuknya. Krystal berhasil menggolkan beberapa koneksi beasiswa terutama dari universitas almamaternya di Jepang, universitas tempat ia mengikuti pertukaran pelajar selama di Inggris, dan beberapa tempat lainnya.

Sekarang, setelah kerja sama dengan sebuah yayasan di Prancis berhasil, datanglah tanggung jawab berikutnya. Laporan, penyusunan anggaran, legalitas. Krystal menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Pengacara dan notaris rekanan yayasan sedang berada di luar kota semua, dan ia memang sedang butuh seseorang yang ahli di bagian hukum untuk membantunya menangani ini.

Untung saja posisi yang sebelumnya kosong telah diisi kembali hari ini.

_Intercom _membangunkan lamunan Krystal.

“Ya, Krystal di sini.”

“Nyonya Cho Gaeun sudah tiba. Dia ingin bertemu Anda.”

“Persilakan masuk saja.”

Tak lama kemudian, pintunya terbuka. Krystal berdiri sambil merapikan kemeja kelabu tuanya. Wanita yang datang mirip seperti bayangan Krystal dari gambaran yang ia dengar sebelum ini, ketika atasan dari korporasi Choi mengatakan bahwa akan ada orang baru di organisasi: wanita tinggi yang mengangkat dagunya ketika bicara, rambutnya digelung tinggi, kacamatanya kecil. Tubuhnya bahkan lebih besar dari Krystal.

Krystal menyalami tangannya. “Jung Krystal.”

“Cho Gaeun.”

Krystal yang sedikit gugup ketika perempuan itu mengamati seluruh ruangan Krystal dengan satu sapuan pandangan. Secara teknis, ia memang atasan Gaeun, tetapi perempuan itu kelihatannya mampu membuat kepercayaan diri Krystal koyak.

“Jadi ini istri Tuan Choi Minho? Kupikir orangnya lebih dewasa lagi.”

Krystal tidak berkedip. Ia membatin, _memangnya aku terlihat seperti anak-anak?_ Tapi di luar, ia tersenyum, “Tidak menduganya, ya?”

“Boleh aku duduk?”

“O-oh, silakan.” Krystal menunjukkan gestur dengan tangannya ke arah sofa di sisi kanannya.

“Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentang yayasan ini dari Dewan di Korporasi. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi. Aku hanya ingin langsung bekerja. Aku memiliki latar pendidikan hukum, dan aku pernah dua kali mendapat pendidikan hukum di Amerika Serikat dan Eropa, sehingga dengan usaha perluasan kerja sama yayasan ke dua area tersebut, aku adalah orang yang tepat.”

Krystal mengangguk-angguk. Baru beberapa kalimat, ia sudah merasa kerdil. Gelarnya rasanya bukan apa-apa dibanding wanita ini.

“Dari mana kau ingin memulai?” Krystal menegakkan punggungnya, berusaha tidak terlihat kerdil dan bungkuk di hadapan Gaeun meski rasa percaya dirinya sudah bengkok duluan (rasanya ia tak pernah sekikuk ini berhadapan dengan orang baru, aura Gaeun memang berbahaya, pikirnya).

“Kau baru pulang dari Paris, ya? Memperluas kerja sama yayasan dengan yayasan milik Charles Rue di sana?”

“Benar sekali. Aku baru melakukan pembicaraan, dan mereka setuju untuk menjalin kerja sama dalam hal beasiswa, konvensi yang berkaitan dengan teknologi berkelanjutan, dan pertukaran pelajar jika diperlukan. Mereka akan mengirimkan persyaratannya pada awal minggu depan.”

“Jadi mereka belum memberikan berkas resminya?”

Krystal menggeleng.

Gaeun berdecak, yang membuat Krystal mengernyit.

“Seharusnya kau memintanya segera.”

“Aku hanya mengikuti alur yang mereka buat saat pertemuan.”

“Kau punya hak.”

“Aku melakukan hal yang sama saat melakukannya dengan yayasan kolegaku di Jepang, China, dan Italia.”

“Seharusnya pengalaman itu sudah membuatmu memiiki posisi tawar. Bagaimana jika Yayasan Charles Rue mengulur waktu? Sebagian dari Dewan sudah sangat antusias dengan kerja sama ini. Itu berarti CSR yang mereka lakukan sudah semakin meluas dan itu meningkatkan _goodwill_ dan nilai plus dari Korporasi.”

Krystal tidak berkedip selama beberapa saat. Gaeun membuat seolah-olah nyawa Korporasi berada di tangannya. “Aku mengerti ...,” ucapnya. “Kita tunggu sampai waktu yang ditetapkan oleh mereka. Aku sudah punya kontak mereka untuk jaga-jaga. Aku akan menghubungi jika mereka mengulur waktu. Jika perlu, aku akan pergi ke sana.”

“Pergi?” Gaeun mengangkat alisnya. “Apa bagian keuanganmu punya penasihat? Jika kau pergi lagi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa kau antisipasi dari awal, itu namanya pemborosan.”

Krystal kehilangan kata-kata. Ini namanya bukan dikoyak lagi. Dikuliti habis-habisan.

“Baiklah, aku akan memperhitungkannya. Aku mungkin akan pergi dengan biaya sendiri jika diperlukan. Tapi itu adalah langkah jaga-jaga saja. Aku yakin Yayasan Charles akan kooperatif.”

Gaeun mengangguk-angguk, membuat Krystal melepaskan napas lega yang sedari tadi tertahan di dalam dadanya. Gaeun pun berdiri.

“Jadi untuk sementara waktu, aku masih menunggu darimu, Nyonya Jung—ah, atau Nyonya Choi?”

“Mana yang menurutmu nyaman saja.”

“Aku lebih suka memanggil seorang wanita dengan nama keluarganya sendiri dibanding suaminya, karena bagaimanapun juga, seorang wanita tetaplah dirinya sendiri.” Gaeun mulai melangkah. “Kurasa aku akan mengecek divisiku dulu.”

“Silakan. Ada beberapa dasar hukum yayasan yang mungkin butuh pembaruan, atau konsultasi, mengikuti perkembangan legislasi di pusat atau di negara yayasan rekanan. Aku meneruskan surel-surel penting yang berhubungan dengan dasar-dasar hukum ke kotak surel divisimu, semua sudah tersedia di komputer pribadi.”

“Baik. Terima kasih atas waktumu, Nyonya Jung. Aku akan menghubungimu jika ada hal penting. Selamat pagi.”

“Ya. Selamat pagi.”

Setelah menutup pintunya, Krystal melemparkan diri lagi di kursinya.

Ia sudah bertemu banyak orang, dari berbagai kalangan, dan sebagian besar di antara mereka adalah orang-orang yang tinggi, orang-orang besar yang memiliki jaringan lebih luas dan pengalaman lebih banyak. Namun, tak satu pun dari mereka yang merendahkan orang lain di pertemuan pertama dengan rekan baru mereka. Ia memijat pelipisnya, mempertanyakan keputusan Dewan di atas sana.

* * *

Makan siang pesanan Krystal sudah sampai di mejanya, dan ia yakin milik Minho juga sudah. Namun pria itu bersikeras mengajaknya makan di luar. Seandainya ia tidak sedang pusing sehingga perlu keluar sejenak, ia pasti sudah menolak permintaan itu.

Mereka berdua berakhir di sebuah restoran khusus vegan di tengah kota, walau mereka berdua bukan secara khusus menganut gaya hidup vegan. Krystal hanya menyarankan makanan seperti ini lebih sering karena mereka banyak menyantap makanan tidak sehat selama beberapa hari belakangan.

Krystal berhenti makan burger tofunya di tengah-tengah. “Siapa yang mengusulkan Cho Gaeun?”

Minho menjawab sambil mengunyah. “Entahlah. Yang jelas, bagian dari Dewan. Ayah hanya menyetujuinya. Mungkin Pak Junhwan?” Lalu, dia berhenti makan sebentar. “Bagaimana, dia?”

Krystal hanya menggambarkan dengan isyarat menyayat lehernya.

“Sadis?”

“Belum pernah aku bertemu kolega sepertinya.”

“Berarti ini pengalaman pertamamu.” Minho menatapnya dalam-dalam sebentar. “Secara teknis, kau atasannya, Sayang, kau tidak perlu takut.”

“Ketakutan manusia tidak bergantung pada jabatan,” bisik Krystal dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat-buat agak horor.

Minho mengernyit sebentar. “Krystal-ku, yang seperti ini, takut pada wanita lain?”

Krystal cuma memutar bola matanya. “Aku tidak sepemberani yang kaukira.”

Minho tertawa kecil.

“Berapa usianya, sih?”

“Tidak tahu persisnya ... mungkin awal empat puluhan?”

“Lebih tua dari kita.” Krystal mengangguk-angguk, lalu seperti bergumam, _pantas saja_.

“Dia pernah jadi pengacara. Koneksinya sampai ke Amerika Serikat.”

“Berarti dia punya privilese besar?”

“Tidak ada yang cerita ... tapi yang kutahu, dia bukan berasal dari keluarga yang besar, yang dekat dengan pemerintahan, atau sejenisnya. Dia dipilih Dewan karena salah satu dari mereka kenal dengannya dan pernah bekerja sama dengannya dalam satu kasus hukum.”

“Suaminya?”

“Tidak menikah.”

Bibir Krystal membentuk huruf O.

“Katakan saja kalau kau terganggu dengannya. Kita bisa merundingkan hal lain.”

Krystal cuma melanjutkan makan. “Entahlah. Baru hari pertama. Mungkin saat menghadapinya tadi aku masih lapar.”

Minho tertawa kecil.

* * *

Pada awal minggu berikutnya, Yayasan Charles Rue menepati janjinya. Berkas itu diterima Krystal lewat surelnya saat petang, dengan memperhitungkan perbedaan zona waktu maka mereka memang tepat waktu. Ia memeriksa berkas itu sebentar, membaca persyaratan yang diminta oleh yayasan tersebut sebelum membuat MoU dengan yayasan miliknya. Segera ia teruskan surel itu kepada Gaeun.

Tak lama, perempuan itu menemui Krystal di ruangannya.

“Aku sudah membaca persyaratannya. Jadi kewajibanku di sini adalah yang berhubungan dengan persyaratan legalitas yayasan kita yang dibutuhkan, izin-izin legal, begitu?”

“Benar.”

“Boleh kutanya, di mana penasihat bagian keuanganmu?”

Krystal mengingat-ingat sebentar. “Sedang cuti. Lusa baru kembali, atau hari berikutnya. Aku agak lupa.”

“Aku melihat poin-poin lain dari permintaan Yayasan Charles Rue. Dia minta laporan hasil audit keuangan kita yang terbaru. Kapan terakhir kali yayasan ini diaudit?”

“Satu setengah tahun yang lalu.”

Gaeun tampak tidak percaya. “Kurasa yang terbaik itu adalah satu tahun sekali. Kenapa molor?”

“Aku belum mendapat laporan dari tim tahun ini. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat.”

“Kapan kau menjadi kepala yayasan ini?”

Krystal mulai merasakan aura tidak nyaman. “Setahun yang lalu.”

“Berarti selama kau menjabat sebagai _presiden utama_ dari yayasan ini, kau belum pernah mengalami proses audit?”

“Aku mem-_follow up_ hasilnya dan aku membacanya. Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang salah dari hasilnya, hanya perlu perbaikan sedikit. Auditor menganggapnya wajar, dengan pengecualian, itu pun bukan kasus besar. Kurasa Yayasan Charles Rue akan tetap mempertimbangkannya. Lain hal jika hasil auditnya buruk dan dilakukan lebih dari jangka waktu yang sekarang. Kita masih punya posisi tawar.”

“Tapi—”

“Ranahmu adalah bagian hukum, Gaeun-sshi. Kita bisa membicarakan ini dengan manajer bagian keuangan saat dia selesai cuti. Sementara itu, kau siapkan saja apa yang perlu dari bagian hukum. Jika dasar hukumnya perlu pembaruan, segera lakukan dan kabarkan perkembangannya padaku.”

Gaeun tampak bersungut-sungut. Krystal ragu-ragu, apakah ia telah melakukan hal yang salah? Jantungnya jadi berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Wanita itu kemudian berdiri, hanya mengangguk satu kali. “Aku akan melakukannya segera.”

Krystal tak menjawab. Hanya memandang saat perempuan itu pamit keluar dari ruangannya.

* * *

Pemberitahuan surel masuk berbunyi saat Krystal sudah menarik selimutnya. Ia bangun sebentar untuk menengok ponselnya. Ia menghela napas saat membaca nama Gaeun sebagai pengirimnya. Dia rupanya lembur sampai hampir tengah malam begini. Krystal mengabaikannya, langsung menyalakan mode pesawat pada ponselnya, meletakkanya dengan keras.

Minho bergabung di sisinya, mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur. “Kenapa?”

Krystal menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan selimut.

“Nyonya Gaeun, ya?”

Krystal mengangguk pelan-pelan, seperti mengatakan sebuah rahasia.

“Aku belum pernah mengobrol secara langsung dengannya. Seperti apa, sih, orangnya?”

“Nanti saja membahasnya. Aku sudah capek jadi bulan-bulannya beberapa hari ini. Setiap kali kami bertemu, sepertinya dia siap mengujiku. Selalu ada tes terhadapku tiap kali kami bicara soal yayasan.”

“_Sadis _sepertinya gelar yang tepat.”

“Dua kali aku kuliah, di tiga tempat, tidak pernah menemui dosen yang seperti dia.”

Minho menoleh, mendapati Krystal masih mengawang-awang.

“Sudahlah, jangan bahas dia lagi.” Krystal bergelung ke sisi Minho.

Minho tersenyum, balas merangkul Krystal dan memejamkan matanya. “Urusan kantor, biarkan tetap tertinggal di kantor, begitu ya?”

“Hmmm. Karena aku punya kau di sini.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sebagai catatan.........aku ga pernah jadi ceo yayasan HEHE (yaiyalah) jadi apa yang ada di dalam cerita ini cuma 'prediksi' yang berdasarkan logika...........ehe
> 
> (dan, ini bakal jadi mini-series, ya! cuma 4 chapter hehehe)


	3. blows

Krystal terlonjak kaget dan langsung secara refleks menghentikan video yang ia tonton pada tabletnya saat pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka mendadak.

Gaeun masuk dan berjalan dengan dagu terangkat. Bunyi gemeletuk hak sepatunya dan lantai terdengar sangat mengganggu Krystal, dan perempuan itu pun membuat mekanisme pertahanan dengan menatap sedikit tajam ke arah Gaeun.

Dia duduk di sofa Krystal seolah-olah tempat ini adalah miliknya sendiri. Dia menaruh sebundel kertas dan memangku tabletnya. “Boleh aku bicara?”

“Silakan.” Krystal berdiri dari kursinya. “Tapi tolong biasakan ketuk pintu dulu atau hubungi aku lewat _intercom_.”

Gaeun cuma berdecak. Krystal duduk di sofa di samping kiri Gaeun dengan tenang. “Aku sudah membuat draf untuk menambahkan dasar-dasar hukum dan persyaratan tambahan lain yang kita minta ke Yayasan Charles Rue.”

Krystal mengernyit. “Maaf?”

“Kau tidak tahu? Kita juga harus menuntut sesuatu dari mereka. Mereka juga harus melakukan sesuatu seperti yang mereka minta dari kita.”

“Tapi di dalam hal ini, _kita_lah yang meminta kerja sama dari mereka, Gaeun-sshi. Kita yang menerima dari mereka. Kenapa harus balas menuntut? Aku tidak membicarakan hal ini dengan mereka saat di Paris.”

“Bagaimana jika mereka pailit, atau kolaps di tengah-tengah perjalanan? Ada hal yang harus diantisipasi dalam perjalanannya.” Gaeun lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya tak sabar di atas tabletnya.

“Mereka adalah yayasan besar, berkelas dunia, sudah berdiri sejak lama. Hal-hal itu kecil kemungkinannya.”

Gaeun menelengkan kepala. “Tentu kautahu cerita kolapsnya Lehman Brothers, ‘kan? Sebelum mereka kolaps, mereka adalah bank untuk investasi yang terbesar nomor 4 di Amerika Serikat. Apa saja bisa menimpa siapa saja, itu prinsipnya. Kita juga harus mengajukan persyaratan yang merupakan kebijakan proteksi untuk kita, Krystal-sshi.”

Krystal merapatkan bibirnya selama beberapa saat. Ia menyimpulkannya dengan menggeleng. “Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini sampai kita menerima berkas dari Yayasan Rue setelah penandatanganan MoU. Jangan tinggikan posisi kita dahulu karena di dalam hal ini _kitalah_ yang meminta tolong dari mereka. Kenapa arogan saat kitalah yang membutuhkan mereka?”

Gaeun menggeleng. “Aku selalu punya prinsip bahwa kita juga harus punya kekuatan kita sendiri.”

“Gaeun-sshi, kekuatan kita bukanlah dari arogansi.”

“Ini bukan arogansi, ini menunjukkan bahwa kita juga yayasan yang punya harga diri di Korea.”

Krystal mengambil pulpen dari atas meja, kemudian mengambil draf yang berada di dekatnya. Hanya sebentar ia membacanya, lantas mencoret halaman terdepannya. Ia letakkan kembali ke atas meja. “Aku ingat di pertemuan pertama kita, katanya kau sudah mendengar beberapa hal tentang yayasan ini dari Dewan. Apa saja yang kauingat dari itu?”

Wajah Gaeun mulai memerah. Krystal bisa lebih tenang sedikit, merasa dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara. “Yayasan ini baru berdiri empat tahun. Tidak sebesar yayasan-yayasan lain yang serupa, sebagai bentuk _Corporate Social Responsibility _Korporasi Choi, di samping tiga badan-badan hukum lainnya yang bergerak di bidang lingkungan, energi, dan badan amal untuk anak-anak autis. Yayasan ini baru sekali, tetapi kami terus mengembangkannya ke luar negeri. Sebagian kerja sama bisa kami raih karena aku, sebagai orang yang sudah berada di sisi keluarga Choi sejak aku SMA, adalah almamater dari beberapa sekolah di luar negeri. Tahu apa yang kami katakan setiap kali kami memulai kerja sama, atau di pembicaraan-pembicaraan non-formal sebagai penjajakan?”

Gaeun tidak juga bicara.

“Kami memperkenalkan diri sebagai badan kecil yang baru memulai pergerakan kami, dan kami memulai dari bawah. Alasan kami langsung membuka kerja sama ke luar negeri adalah karena kami ingin belajar banyak hal dari yayasan serupa di tempat yang berbeda, agar kami bisa berkembang dengan cara tersendiri yang menghargai kemajemukan dan mengambil yang terbaik dari pluralitas.”

Wanita di hadapan Krystal itu tidak lagi bersuara bahkan setelah Krystal menunggu. Gaeun segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Krystal begitu saja. Draf yang dia bawa sengaja dia tinggalkan di atas meja.

Krystal mencubit pangkal hidungnya setelah Gaeun pergi. “Sombong sekali ....”

* * *

Ketika Krystal memasuki ruang rapat sore itu, banyak bangku yang masih kosong. Ia sengaja mengambil tempat agak ke sudut, menjauh dari posisi yang biasanya diambil para dewan. Hari ini adalah jadwal rapat dua mingguan di kantor besar korporasi, tempat Minho bekerja.

Satu per satu orang berdatangan, beberapa anggota Dewan datang bersamaan. Krystal selalu menatap waspada ke arah pintu. Satu orang tambahan diundang dari yayasannya, Gaeun. Namun ia pergi sendiri, sengaja diam-diam saja dan tak mau beramah-ramah untuk mengajak Gaeun berangkat bersama. Ia tidak ingin dibuat seperti sedang menempuh ujian komprehensif di perjalanan menuju kantor besar.

Minho datang sepuluh menit sebelum waktu rapat dimulai, mereka bertukar pandang dan hanya saling mengangguk. Minho mengambil tempat agak ke depan, dekat posisi presdir. Gaeun datang tak lama kemudian, duduk di tempat agak ke tengah. Krystal berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Rapat dimulai dengan presentasi dari salah satu atasan Minho tentang laporan yang korporasi butuhkan sejak minggu lalu. Kemudian dilanjutkan oleh presentasi singkat Minho untuk mewakili divisinya. Setelahnya, ada diskusi singkat tentang perkembangan apa saja yang telah dibuat oleh masing-masing perwakilan.

Krystal memaparkan sedikit perkembangan yang ia buat di yayasannya, di antaranya acara amal yang dihadiri oleh beberapa artis papan atas yang mereka adakan awal minggu lalu, kemudian perkembangan kerja sama mereka dengan Yayasan Charles Rue.

Sebagian anggota Dewan tampak mencatat apa yang Krystal paparkan, tampaknya mereka setuju. Hanya satu orang yang memberikan tanggapan langsung.

“Aku baru pulang dari Paris,” kata salah satu dari mereka, seorang pria bertubuh kecil, yang Krystal ingat masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan mertuanya, sepupu Ibu Minho. “Aku mendengar beberapa berita yang kurang baik dari Yayasan Charles Rue. Mereka pernah punya kasus sengketa dengan sebuah yayasan lain dari Spanyol, ada sedikit pelanggaran legal yang mereka lakukan. Aku belum mendengar detilnya seperti apa, kolegaku itu hanya bercerita sedikit, tetapi kurasa kita harus waspada.”

Pandangan Krystal bergulir gugup. Tidak ada tatapan menghakimi, memang, ia mengukur situasi dan masih menganggapnya aman.

Tidak untuk satu orang. Gaeun sudah siap dengan argumennya. Krystal sudah mengamatinya dengan lihai; rahang yang mengeras, mata yang tidak berkedip, bibirnya hampir berbentuk garis tipis. Krystal sudah paham bahwa reaksi itu adalah pertanda bahwa ujian akan dimulai.

“Bagaimana pendapat Anda, Gaeun-sshi, bagian hukum dari yayasan?”

Gaeun mengangkat dagunya.

_Mampus, deh_. Krystal menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

“Aku sudah mengajukan pada Ketua untuk membuat sebuah persyaratan hukum yang harus kita ajukan sebagai pengamanan dari mereka. Kita tidak dapat merisikokan nama Yayasan, juga Korporasi secara umum, dengan sebuah mekanisme ‘penyerahan diri’. Tapi Nyonya Ketua mencoret konsepku dan berharap banyak dengan Yayasan Charles Rue sebagai badan hukum yang agung dan tidak punya cela.”

Pipi Krystal terasa panas.

“Begitu?” Dewan itu menoleh pada Krystal.

“Itu terjadi sebelum aku mengetahui masalah Yayasan Charles Rue.”

“Sudah kubilang, Nyonya Jung, kita perlu membuat sebuah tuntutan juga.”

“Kukira sebutan ‘tuntutan’ tidak cukup bijak. Cukup sebut saja persyaratan,” Krystal berusaha menyelamatkan sisa-sisa rasa kepercayaan dirinya. “Lagipula, kita belum tahu persis seluk-beluk masalah tersebut. Kurasa perlu ada diskusi lebih lanjut dengan Yayasan Charles Rue sebelum membuat tambahan persyaratan pada mereka. Aku bisa menghubungi representasi mereka melalui televidekonferensi.”

“Apakah itu tidak buang-buang waktu?”

“Kita harus bersikap bijak dan melihat dari dua sisi. Siapa yang tahu di balik sengketa dengan yayasan dari Spanyol itu? Kita harus menelisiknya lebih dalam. Kurasa disiplin ilmumu sudah mengajarkan hal itu. Kita mungkin bisa memetik beberapa hal dari masalahnya dengan yayasan Spanyol tersebut.”

“Jalan pikir Anda terlalu rumit, Nyonya Jung.”

“Aku mencoba untuk tidak gegabah.”

“_Tidak gegabah_. Kata seseorang yang tadi langsung mencoret konsepku tanpa mempertimbangkan lebih banyak hal. Orang ini yang kalian pilih sebagai ketua yayasan?”

Krystal tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Wajahnya merah padam dan ia tidak berani menatap mata siapapun.

“Dia masih begitu muda, pantas saja masih belum banyak berpengalaman dan bijak menghadapi saran orang lain.”

Krystal ingin melesak saja ke lantai terbawah gedung, terus ke inti bumi, dan tidak datang ke acara rapat lagi selamanya.

“Jaga bicaramu, Nyonya Cho.” Minho menatapnya dingin, berusaha menjaga diri.

“Oh.” Gaeun menoleh, sedikit tersenyum. “Maaf, Tuan Choi,” ia sengaja memberi penekanan pada nama keluarga Minho. “Maaf, saya bicara lancang. Saya hanya terlalu lelah dan setelah mengetahui bahwa konsep saya, karya pertama saya untuk berkontribusi pada yayasan ini juga korporasi secara umum, diabaikan, saya lepas kontrol. Maaf, semuanya, Presdir, Dewan.”

Kata maaf itu memantul saja di telinga Krystal. Ia tidak menatap Gaeun lagi sampai rapat selesai.

* * *

“Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal kalau dia memang se_jahat_ itu!”

“Tidak.” Krystal mengusap wajahnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan lemas di tepi tempat tidur. “Mungkin dia hanya belum menyesuaikan diri. Ini bagian dari orientasi, Sayang, aku mengerti seiap orang menangani dunia baru dengan cara berbeda.”

“Kau ... pasrah?” Minho secara tak sadar berkacak pinggang di samping Krystal. “Dia menghinamu di hadapan Ayah dan Dewan, Sayang, dia sudah keterlaluan!”

“Mungkin dia terbiasa bicara di forum Barat yang bebas dan memiliki alur tata krama yang berbeda dengan kita,” suara Krystal merendah. “Barangkali ini juga salahku. Aku terlalu sentimen padanya sampai langsung kucoret drafnya saat itu. Mungkin aku terlalu capek merasa rendah darinya sehingga aku membuat diriku lebih tinggi darinya, dan, ya aku salah langkah.”

Minho menggeleng, berpaling dari Krystal. “Dia harus diberi peringatan.”

“Kau sudah melakukannya saat rapat tadi.”

“Nada bicaranya seperti penjilat,” komentar Minho dalam sekali embusan napas. “Kalau perlu, pindah saja dia dari divisi yang ada. Taruh di kantorku biar dia tahu rasa. Akan kulaporkan setelah ini.”

“Sayang!” Krystal berdiri. “Aku akan melihatnya dulu. Aku hanya perlu menilai situasi. Mungkin aku masih membutuhkannya. Aku yang harus berhenti melihat sifat-sifatnya dan memanfaatkan ilmu yang dia punya saja.”

“Kau terlalu baik, Sayang!” Minho berbalik, menghadap Krystal, keningnya berkerut-kerut. “Dia menginjak-injakmu, harga dirimu!”

“Aku akan berdamai dengan caraku sendiri, aku akan melihat apa yang terjadi setelah ini, biarkan aku menanganinya. Aku tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan. Kau tidak perlu melindungiku terus.”

“Aku _suami_mu.”

“Apakah itu membuatmu valid untuk menghalangi kemauanku untuk berjuang menghadapi masalah sendiri? Aku wanita dewasa yang bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan menyelesaikan masalahku. Aku akan minta tolong pada saatnya. Jangan gunakan privilesemu untuk terus-terusan memanjakanku—aku tidak terlatih untuk masalah yang lebih besar nantinya!”

Minho menatap Krystal tak percaya, dan segera meninggalkan kamar tanpa kata-kata setelah itu.

Saat itulah Krystal sadar, ia telah berbuat dua kesalahan besar dalam satu hari.


	4. final

Begitu Krystal membuka mata, Minho sudah tidak berada di sisinya. Perempuan itu merenung sebentar sebelum memutuskan apa yang harus lebih dahulu ia lakukan.

Dahulu, sebelum menikah, pertengkaran bukan berarti tidak pernah ada. Seringkali Minho terlalu protektif padanya atau dirinya terlalu senang mengatur Minho. Namun, mereka tidak tinggal serumah. Malah lebih sering tinggal berjauhan, terpisah jarak antarnegara. Sekarang ketika satu sama lain adalah orang yang pertama dan terakhir kali dilihat setiap harinya, suasaa setelah pertengkaran jadi benar-benar canggung.

Barangkali Minho sudah berangkat, pikir Krystal. Sudah pukul setengah delapan, dan jika Krystal masih berlarut-larut, ia akan terlambat. Dengan malas ia menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Krystal baru saja tiba, baru saja menutup pintu, _intercom_-nya langsung berbunyi. Krystal hanya menekan mode _speaker_.

“Ya, Jung Krystal di sini.”

“Bisa aku bertemu denganmu, sekarang?”

Krystal diam sesaat. “Datang saja. Kutunggu lima menit, Gaeun-sshi, karena aku harus ke salah satu universitas rekanan hari ini.”

Gaeun begitu tepat waktu. Ia datang tepat lima menit kemudian, dengan wajah yang sudah Krystal duga. Malah, kali ini, kerutan di keningnya lebih dalam. Dia tidak duduk, hanya berdiri dengan dagu terangkat seperti biasa.

“Aku tahu kau adalah istri salah satu manajer dari korporasi induk, tetapi aku tidak menduga kau menggunakan privilesemu sampai seperti ini.”

Krystal mundur pada kursinya. “Apa maksudmu?” Nada bicaranya tetap tenang. Entah mengapa ia sudah terbiasa dengan cara Gaeun bicara padanya. Ia sudah dikuliti habis-habisan di rapat besar, hal seperti ini jadi terasa biasa.

“Aku sudah mendengarnya di lobi hari ini. Suamimu melakukan apa padaku?”

Krystal mengernyit, masih defensif. “Aku tidak meminta apa-apa padanya.”

“Lalu kenapa ini terjadi: aku ditegur seorang Dewan langsung di lobi, lalu orang-orang berbisik-bisik aku akan dipindahkan ke korporasi induk. Kau adalah menantu Presdir, memang mudah sekali menggulingkan orang yang tidak disukai!”

Krystal melipat tangannya di dada, sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Mimik wajah Gaeun semakin tak karuan, telinganya memerah. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa memiliki kekuatan untuk mengunci Gaeun. Bukan karena ia merasa tertekan dan terdesak, takut akan wibawa Gaeun, sehingga ia harus menampilkan sisi kuatnya secara paksa, tetapi ia merasa inilah kesempatan yang paling tepat yang akhirnya datang padanya.

“Aku tidak pernah meminta itu pada suamiku.”

“Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu? Dengar, aku datang ke sini untuk bekerja baik-baik, dengan segala kemampuanku, tetapi aku dilempar begitu mudahnya hanya karena aku berhadapan dengan menantu _Big Boss_?”

“Aku punya satu hal untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak melakukan itu.” Senyuman Krystal berubah jadi lembut. Ia maju, bertopang pada mejanya. Gaeun bergeming. “Kita bisa sama-sama melawan pendapat mereka. Aku bisa menggunakan posisi tawarku untuk membuatmu tetap di sini. Aku masih membutuhkanmu. _Skill_-mu. Kemampuanmu menangani masalah. Benar, mulutmu memang kadang-kadang harus dikontrol, Gaeun-sshi, tetapi kemampuanmu bisa kuandalkan.”

“Apa maumu?”

“Kau tetap bertahan di sini. Simpel.”

“Apa keuntunganmu?”

“Keuntungan adalah untuk yayasan. Kita butuh pembenahan di beberapa hal. Aku adalah ketua baru, sehingga aku butuh beberapa gebrakan untuk menaikkan kepercayaan orang lain padaku.” Krystal kemudian mengangkat bahuku. “Suamiku orang baik. Dia punya banyak sisi positif. Cuma kadang-kadang dia memang terlalu protektif padaku, sehingga kali ini kita harus membuktikan bersama, bahwa aku bisa mengatasi masalah kita berdua tanpa perlu dia bertindak kepada Dewan dan Presdir. Kulihat kau masih mencintai pekerjaanmu. _Passion_-mu untuk ini benar-benar besar.”

Gaeun diam cukup lama, tetapi pada akhirnya, dia mengangguk. “Benar. Mencari pekerjaan bukan hal yang mudah. Bahkan untuk orang yang berposisi tinggi dan pengalaman yang banyak pun, tidak begitu gampang. Ketika aku pulang dari luar negeri, negeri asalku sendiri malah terasa asing bagiku dan aku tidak mengerti harus memulai dari mana.”

Krystal mengangkat alis. “Mari kita buat perjanjian perdamaian. Kita patahkan pendapat Dewan yang berpikir kau harus disingkirkan dari divisimu sekarang. Aku akan mempertahankanmu. Aku akan lebih terbuka pada saranmu. Namun, jika kau macam-macam sekali lagi, membuatku marah, dan mencampuri pekerjaan di luar tugas pokokmu, aku akan melakukan apa yang akan Dewan lakukan padamu.”

Gaeun maju beberapa langkah. Dagunya masih terangkat, sehingga Krystal mulai berpikir kira-kira argumen seperti apa yang akan dilontarkannya lagi. Namun, tak diduganya, Gaeun membungkuk. “Mohon bantuannya.”

Krystal merasa seperti sebuah beban besar dan berat baru diangkat dari pundaknya.

* * *

Ia mendengar bunyi pintu yang agak jauh. Tepat saat itu, aroma masakannya semakin intens. Krystal berharap banyak dengan hal ini. Dengan cepat ia mematikan video panduan memasak itu, menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit seolah-olah tak menyentuhnya sembari memasak.

Suara langkah yang pelan mendekat ke dapur.

“Sayang?”

“Hm?” Krystal menoleh, memajang ekspresi seolah-olah tak ada apa-apa sebelumnya di antara mereka.

“Kau pulang lebih cepat.”

“Hnnn.”

“Kau bicara pada Dewan, ya?” Minho mendekatinya, berdiri di samping konter. Krystal menahan diri untuk menoleh.

Krystal mengangguk sambil mengaduk masakannya di dalam panci. “Aku masih membutuhkan Gaeun.”

“Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis pada malam hari karena ditekan lagi oleh Gaeun.”

“Katakan, apa aku pernah begitu?”

Minho diam saja. Krystal mengetukkan pengaduknya pada sisi panci, kemudian mematikan kompor di hadapannya. “Kami membuat sebuah perjanjian,” tambahnya. “Aku dan Gaeun. Kami harus menyingkirkan sentimen terhadap satu sama lain demi berjalannya proses-proses menuju penandatanganan MoU.”

“Dia setuju?”

Krystal mengangkat pancinya menuju konter pembatas dapur dengan meja makan. Minho mengekorinya. Dengan senyuman kemenangan, Krystal melirik Minho. “Dia bahkan membungkuk padaku. Sebagai gantinya, aku berjanji untuk lebih terbuka padanya. Aku juga salah, aku sentimen padanya, aku merendahkannya karena aku takut padanya. Itu bukan keputusan yang bijak.”

“Kau ....”

Krystal tertawa kecil. “Terkadang untuk memenangkan orang lain, bukan dengan menyingkirkannya dengan kekuatan kita.”

Minho memberengut sekilas. “Maaf aku membentakmu tadi malam. Aku yang merasa terhina ketika dia menginjak-injakmu di rapat yang dihadiri Ayah.”

Krystal menyandarkan salah satu tangannya pada konter pembatas itu. “Itu memang kejadian memalukan. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, rasanya memang membuat merinding. Tapi sudah kuselesaikan dengan caraku, dan jika tidak berhasil, aku akan menanggungnya.” Ia meletakkan tangan pada kedua bahu Minho. “Aku perempuan dewasa yang bisa membuat keputusanku sendiri dan bertanggung jawab atasnya, Sayang. Aku memang istrimu, ya, aku milikmu, tapi ada hal yang harus kulakukan dalam posisiku sebagai Jung Krystal, bukan sebagai Nyonya Choi.”

Minho menyunggingkan senyum lebar. “Aku senang kau menyelesaikannya dengan kepala dingin. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghadiahimu? Kau keren sekali. Lalu, kau yang tidak biasanya memasak seperti ini, apakah ini untuk perayaan?”

Krystal pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Minho. “Aku pecaya bahwa apa yang terjadi belakangan ini adalah karena kita tertekan, stres, harus sibuk kembali tanpa sempat bersenang-senang. Kita bekerja tanpa henti dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu, cuma istirahat beberapa hari untuk acara pernikahan.”

Senyuman barusan berubah jadi tawa. “Kurasa aku tahu apa yang ingin kauminta.”

“Bantu aku memilih,” ucap Krystal sambil nyengir. “Bora-Bora, Maladewa atau Seychelles?”

Minho mengacak pelan rambut Krystal dan mengecup keningnya. “Kita putuskan sambil makan masakan pertamamu sebagai Nyonya Choi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: pendek ya? hehe sampai jumpa di fanfik minstal selanjutnya ;)


	5. bonus

_ **ever imagined how Manager Choi and CEO Jung look like?** _

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: aku bikin sekuel ini ada tuh setahunan lebih setelah bikin a little crystal, mohon maaf kalo ada yang miss ya aaaaaa i'm open to your correction btw!!!!


End file.
